Unexpected
by YouandMe1105
Summary: Neville visits his parents and runs into a familiar face along the way.


**Title****: Unexpected**

_Summary_: Neville visits his parents and runs into a familiar face along the way. Hints of HBP.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this wonderful material.

Chapter 1: First Visit

Neville Longbottom sighed heavily as he rode the lift to the fourth floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. His Gran had insisted that they visit his parents right at the beginning of the Christmas holidays. He dreaded having to see his Mum and Dad again. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy seeing them because he really did savor all the time he had with them. What hurt every time was the fact that they did not recognize him as their son.

Stepping off the lift, Neville was immediately aware of shouting coming from one of the nearby rooms.

"Get out! Get out of my room you bloody tosser!" A feminine voice shouted.

Curious, Neville approached the open doorway just as a frightened looking healer came hurrying out.

"Mental that one." The healer mumbled, reminding Neville distinctly of Ron Weasley. He was about to continue on his way when he heard someone call his name.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" It was the same voice that had yelled earlier, albeit in a softer tone than before.

Peering into the room, he knew straightaway the occupant to be Katie Bell. He noticed that her honey blond hair was longer than it's usual shoulder-length but Neville guessed if what went on moments before happened often, that healers didn't hang around long enough to ask if she'd like it trimmed. What surprised him most was that she looked happy to see him and she actually knew his name.

"Yes?" He stood in the doorway, shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

"Thank Merlin!" Katie propped herself up with pillows so she could see him better. "Finally, a familiar face." She smiled, beckoning him to sit in the chair next to her bed.

Once seated, he gestured towards the now vacant doorway. "So, um..what was that about?" Neville asked timidly.

Katie huffed angrily, causing him to lean back in the chair a bit. "That sodding git tried to tell me that the Wimbourne Wasps have a better chance at making the Quidditch finals than the Appleby Arrows do. Can you believe that?"

Neville shook his head in amazement. "He can't seriously think that. Everyone knows the Arrows have the best chasers in the league, while the Wasps' chasers can barely pull off a Porskoff Ploy!"

Katie's smile widened at this. "So you're an Arrows' fan then?"

"They're my Gran's favorite team. Before I started Hogwarts we would listen to every match on the wireless." Neville relaxed in the chair.

"Is that who you're visiting? Your Gran?" Her smiled faded into a more somber expression when Neville didn't answer after a few moments. "Neville?"

"I should go, you probably need to rest." He stood quickly, only to stop when he felt her grab his hand.

"I don't need to rest, Neville. I've been resting for weeks now. So, how about you help me out of this bed and I'll accompany you to wherever it is you're going." She used her grip on his hand to pull him closer.

"You should call a healer..." Neville started before she interrupted him.

"Bollocks, you look sturdy enough to be my human crutch. I don't think I'm that heavy. Do you think I'm fat, Neville?"

"No!"

Struggling not to laugh at the horrified look on his face, Katie slung her arm over his shoulders. Neville wrapped his arms around her as she stood on shaky legs. Katie smiled weakly at him.

"Not standing for a couple months makes you a bit wobbly it seems." They moved around the room a few times to let her get used to walking again. "Good as new, well almost." She said, still leaning on Neville.

"Are you sure I shouldn't get a..." Neville began to ask.

"If the next word out of your mouth is "healer", I swear to Merlin that very bad things will happen Neville." Katie did her best to hold the scowl on her face as he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Good, now lead on Nev, I'm sure whomever it is you're here to see is eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Biting his lip, Neville helped her out of the room and down the hall slowly, hoping she'd change her mind about being with him during his visit.

Stopping in front of the closed doors of Ward 49, he waved at the unfamiliar witch sitting at the admittance desk. Obviously expecting him, she nodded, motioning him to go in.

"The Janus Thickey ward? You're not here to get Lockhart's autograph, are you Neville?" Katie nudged him in the side playfully.

He might have laughed at the suggestion if he didn't know that he would soon be feeling that heart-wrenching pain that hit him every time he was here.

Pushing the door open, Neville led her to the far end of the ward. Easing Katie down into one of the chairs closest to the wall, he moved aside the curtain that hid Frank and Alice Longbottom from the rest of the world.

Glancing over to where Katie sat, he could see the question clearly written on her face.

"My Mum and Dad." He said simply.

Katie mentally slapped herself from her Lockhart remark. '_Merlin, I'm such a prat! No wonder he's never talked about his parents.' _She thought. '_Then again, I've never really had a conversation with him before today but I'm sure I would have heard about **this **if the subject was discussed in the Common Room.'_

"Neville, I'm sorry..." She had now idea what to say.

Neville shook his head, blinking back a few tears. Moving past the bed that his father was curled up on, he sat down next to his mum.

"Hi Mum, it's me again, your Neville. Gran says that's what you used to call me." He paused, hoping to get a reaction but she continued staring blankly out the window. "I brought a friend, her name's Katie. She's a chaser for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Well, I better go now but I'll be back on Christmas with your present." Neville squeezed her hand lightly before getting up and moving the curtain back in place.

Brushing the tears from her eyes, Katie knew she would never forget Neville's expression when he spoke to his mum. The sad yet hopeful look in his eyes made her cry more than any Bludger hit ever had.

Neville bent next to her chair, putting her arm around his shoulders again so she could stand. They started back towards the doors when Neville stopped them halfway. Katie was about to ask why she saw his mother shuffling over to them. She placed a bubble gum wrapper in his hand before moving back to her spot by the window. After putting the wrapper safely in the pocket of his robe, they continued back towards Katie's room in silence.

"Neville Longbottom!" A stern voice yelled, echoing through the corridors.

Katie turned her head to see an elderly witch striding over to them.

"What do you think you're doing young man? And who is this?" She jabbed a finger in Katie's direction.

"This is Katie Bell, Gran. She's in Gryffindor as well, a year above me." Neville explained, his grip tightening on Katie's side.

"She doesn't look well, is she a patient? You didn't move her out of her room did you Neville?" Augustus Longbottom's face grew even sterner as Neville stared at his feet. "You did, didn't you? You should know better than that!"

"But Gran..."

"Don't you "But Gran" me, young man. You should have gotten a healer to help her. What do you have to say for yourself?" She glared at Neville, waiting for him to answer.

Katie was furious. She couldn't understand how his own grandmother was attacking him without even letting him get a word in. She stood as straight as she could and looked the blustering old bag in the eyes.

"Excuse me Mrs. Longbottom, but I would appreciate it if you'd stop stop badgering Neville. He suggested I accept the help of a healer several times and I refused. So if anyone is in the wrong here, it's me." Katie turned her head to look at her fellow Gryffindor. "Let's go Neville, I've got more incompetent gits to yell at." She winked at the round-faced boy.

Augustus Longbottom watched her grandson lead the sassy young witch back to her room with interest.

Once they were in Katie's room, Neville helped her settle down onto the bed. He moved away, making for the door.

"Hey Neville?"

Neville looked back at her.

"Do you think you could stop by again before you go back to Hogwarts? I don't get many visitors." She smiled at him, pleading with her eyes.

"Sure." He nodded, a grin creeping onto his face for the first time that day.

Neville waved to her before going off to meet up with his Gran. He silently vowed to visit Katie again as soon as possible.

**A/N: Kudos to Rhysdux for the plot idea. Review please. **


End file.
